Knockout Interrupted
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Knock Out is kidnapped by two stunticons who plan to interrogate him. But his kidnappers might be in for a bit more then they signed on for. Just a funny one shot I came up with. Rated T to be safe.


One day on Cybertron Knock Out was in the medbay cleaning some medical equipment.

"Nothing exciting ever happens around here anymore." He said to himself as he finished wiping down a scalpel with his cleaning cloth.

"Maybe I should go see if someone wants to race me when I finish up here." Knock Out thought.

But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when two stunticons (Dragstrip and Wildbreak) barged into the medbay.

"Do you two have an appointment?" Knock Out asked them.

"No but your coming with us and your going to tell us where the red energon is." Dragstrip barked.

"The what now?" Knock Out asked not knowing what they were talking about. The last time he heard anything about red energon was when Starscream had told him about how he'd used some on Earth. If there was any on Cybertron he hadn't been told about it.

"You know the stuff that makes bots go super fast our boss Motormaster sent us here to find it so the Stunticons can be the fastest bots in the universe." Dragstrip explained.

"And we over heard this Autobot name Smokescreen say they'd given the red energon to their medic and since your the only one in the medbay that must mean you right." Wildbreak added.

"Oh these two have me confused with Ratchet." Thought Knock Out. "Guys I think you have the wrong medic." He tried to explain.

"You can't fool us medic your going for a little ride with us and your going to tell us everything you know about the red energon or your going to feel a lot of pain." Dragstrip threatened the red mech.

"Pain no thanks I'm out of here!" Yelled Knock Out as he tried to make a mad dash through the door. But unfortunately forgot to open it first and crashed into it face first knocking himself out cold.

Dragstrip and Wildbreak just looked at each other as if to ask. "Did he really just do that." Then each grabbed one of Knock Out's arm and carried him off to a ship they'd brought.

* * *

Later Knock Out woke up in a chair with restraints on his arms and legs that prevented him from escaping. He looked around the room he was being held in but it was pitch black except for a light that shown on him not unlike in an interrogation

Just when he was starting to get his wits about him. Dragstrip and Wildbreak came in.

"Comfortable?" Dragstrip asked mockingly.

"Well that light is kind of hurting my optics." Knock Out replied.

"Oh here let me get that." Said Wildbreak. Who then turned off the light leaving them in total darkness.

"Now look what you've done Wildbreak how are we supposed to do anything if we can't see?" Dragstrip complained.

"Well you asked him if he was comfortable and he said.." Wildbreak started to answer before Dragstrip interrupted him.

"I know what he said now stand back and let me get the light back on." Dragstrip told his buddy.

Only Dragstrip pushed the wrong button and made the lamp act like a stroblight. Which startled him and he jumped and accidentally pulled something out of the ceiling that turned out to be a disco ball.

"What's a disco ball doing in here is this an interrogation or a dance party?" Asked Knock Out. "Because ether way that's quite a light show."

Then Dragstrip turned the stroblight off and got the disco ball down just as Wildbreak turned the main light on revealing the room they were in had pink and purple wallpaper with flowers painted all over it.

"Not exactly the Nemesis." Thought Knock Out realising they'd been keeping it dark to hide how careful looking the integration room was. And was now struggling to keep a straight face.

"This was the only ship we could afford." Dragstrip groaned.

"OK now tell us where the red energon is or we'll scratch that pretty red paint job of yours." Dragstrip hissed at the red medic. Only for both him and Wildbreak to gulp when they saw the death glare Knock Out was now giving them.

"Scratch my what?" He asked in an angry tone that said. "Don't go there if you know what good for you."

"What you waiting for Wildbreak scratch his paint." Dragstrip told his friend not wanting to be the one to do the deed.

"I don't want to." Wildbreak told him sounding terrified. "He scares me."

"If you want something done right." Dragstrip said picking up a screwdriver that was on a table in the middle of the room with his servo shaking the whole time as he slowly approached Knock Out.

Then the red transformer glared up at him and said. "If you scratch my paint I scratch yours." This caused Dragstrip to drop the screwdriver and run to the other side of the room with a look of complete panic on his faceplates.

"Why scratch his paint when we can torture him with his own weapon?" Dragstrip said coming back with Knock Out's energon prob that they'd taken from the medbay when they captured Knock Out.

"Your holding it backwards." Knock Out deadpaned. Just as Dragstrip received a nasty shock.

"Dragstrip you OK." Asked Wildbreak.

"It looked like you may have blown a fuse." Knock Out added.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Dragstrip practically growled.

"Look you guys I don't know where the red energon is you have the wrong medic now can we please just call it a day?" Knock Out offered fleeing a bit sorry for his captors.

"I know he knows something he's not telling us." Dragstrip vented.

"To bad we can't just read his mind." Said Wildbreak.

"That's it this ship has a chronic psychic patch on board so we'll use it on our friend here and find out what he's hiding." Dragstrip chimed in victory.

Knock Out's optics widened. "This can't be good." He thought in a panic.

* * *

A little while later Dragstrip and Wildbreak had gotten the patch ready. And Knock Out had kept trying his best to talk them out of using it on him.

"Do you guys even know what your doing neither of you strike me as scientists or medics." "This procedure can be dangerous if not preformed by a professional." Knock Out warned them.

"How hard can it be?" Said Dragstrip. "Wildbreak your on the controls I'm going in."

"We are so dead." Thought Knock Out.

Then Knock Out was forced into stasis before he could try to protest further. Then Dragstrip jacked himself in.

* * *

Dragstrip suddenly found himself inside Knock Out's mind inside the Nemesis and found Knock Out leaning against a wall in the hallway.

"You just had to do it didn't you now you realize we both might be stuck here forever." Knock Out said to him with a frown. "You go look at whatever you want I'm hanging out here."

"Well OK then." Dragstrip said going to explore. Leaving Knock Out in the hallway.

Dragstrip walked into a room that he quickly found out was Knock Out's berth room and he saw the Austin Martin sitting with his best friend Breakdown because this memory happen when he was still alive. They were watching something on a tv they had made from spare parts.

Dragstrip decided to see what they were watching which was a big mistake.

Suddenly Dragstrip ran out of Knock Out's berth room in a panic. "What was that!" He asked with wide optics.

"See something you didn't like?" Asked Knock Out.

"Yes why did that fleshy have such sharp teeth and what in the universe was all that red stuff?" Dragstrip question the cherry coloured mech.

"Oh you must have saw me and Breakdown watching a horror movie about a vampire." "That was a good one." Knock Out told him a bit to cheerfully.

"There was nothing good about it!" Dragstrip whined. "That was creepy and disturbing!" "Now if you'll excuse me I have some more poking around to do." Then Dragstrip walked off to the medbay.

Now Knock Out decide to get some payback on Dragstrip for possibly trapping them forever and decided to think of a certain memory he was sure Dragstrip would enjoy. As he watched the Stunticon enter the Medbay of the Nemesis his mouth formed into a sinister smile.

Dragstrip arrived in the medbay and saw Knock Out standing at a table having a conversation with Starscream and everything seemed perfectly innocent it just looked like two buddies having a talk.

So Dragstip decided to listen in and see what they were discussing.

"I can wait to get back what was taken from me." Starscream said to Knock Out. "It's been so hard having to forage for energon make deals with the Autobots for medical treatment."

"Well don't worry Starscream I'm about to make you whole again." Knock Out told the seeker.

"I can't wait to take to the sky and fly again to feel the wind against my frame will be so nice." Starscream said smiling thinking of being in flight.

"OK just let me prep you then I'll have you go into stasis." Knock Out told him.

"Prep him for what?" Thought Dragstrip. "And why is he going to put that seeker in stasis?"

Then Knock Out had Starscream lay down on the berth. "OK now I'm going to induce stasis so your T-cog replacement surgery can get underway." Knock Out informed Starscream as the seeker closed his optics so he could be put into stasis.

"Surgery On Scrap!" Yelled Dragstrip in horror. "I don't wanna see this get me out!" "Get me out!" "Get me out!" He screamed with closed optics. Then he opened them when he suddenly didn't hear Knock Out's drill anymore.

* * *

Dragstrip looked and saw he was back in his and Wildbreak's ship just in time to have stasis cuffs clamped over his servos by Prowl who had gotten there with Ratchet and Smokescreen to rescue Knock Out.

Ratchet had brought Knock Out and Dragstrip out of Knock Out's head. Then jumped on to Dragstrip and Wildbreak about how dangerous a stunt that was with the patch and that they had been lucky he and the Aurobots had arrived when they did or Dragstrip and Knock Out could have been stuck there for good.

Then Dragstrip fainted at the thought of being trapped in Knock Out's very disturbing mind.

"Knock Out we're so glad your OK." "Sorry we didn't find you sooner I went to the medbay and saw what happened on the security camera." Prowl explained. "And don't worry because the other Stunticons are already in custody."

"It's ok I actually kind of had fun." Knock Out told them. "But none the less that's the last time I'll complain about things being boring."

"Hey Knock Out was that Breakdown I saw on the screen in you head?" Asked Wildbreak.

"Yes he was my best friend." Knock Out explained.

"He was my big brother and he used to be a stunticon." Wildbreak told him.

"Hey Wildbreak I might visit you in jail sometime so we can talk about him." Said Knock Out.

"OK that would be cool." Wildbreak told him before being taken away.

Only Dragstrip didn't sound happy about Knock Out coming to visit them after being in the red mech's head he wanted to be as far from him as possible. As the two were being lead outside the ship Knock Out heard him yell. "One of these days Wildbreak one of these day's!"

Then they heard that it was actually Ratchet who knew about the red energon and they had taken the wrong medic and went through all that for nothing.

Knock Out couldn't help but laugh as they were being taken away after seeing their reaction. "Told you." He yelled after them with a look that said. "I told you so." Then added. "Look me up after you guys do your time and we'll have a race."

"Leave it to Knock Out to get kidnapped and come out of it with a new friend." Said Smokescreen.

 **The End.**

 **"Hope you all enjoyed this funny little one shot I came up with and feel free to check out my other stories and send feedback."**


End file.
